Chapter 1
by Ice-Shield
Summary: I know I know! It starts slow! Give me a chance people ((if any one reads this))


The Untold Tale of the Heavens  
By. Pheonix  
Adakie  
&  
Celes  
  
I would like to make a point first before I begin this story that the original concept for much of this story came from my good, good friend Celeste. She is like a sister to me and without her support I would not have been able to make to make it threw a few things. I love you sis, I know we don't talk much any more but I do hope you read this.  
  
Secondly to my friend Adakie. She helped with her own character (Yuki) but I mainly want to mention her for how good of a friend she has been. Adakie, you know how I feel and I just want to thank you for being my best friend. I'll never forget you. No matter what.  
  
I won't bore you people with my story of how this came into being so here you go. Chapter one: Dawn breaks  
  
We begin in the land of Purgatory. While many believe this place to be a place of cold seclusion for souls to await their final judgment to Heaven or to hell, this is not exactly the case. Purgatory is in essence a way station, a world of neither happiness nor pain. It is very much like earth, if you ignore the fact the occasional daemon or angel passing by.  
  
Our first focus is upon what seems to be a large hill overlooking a valley in the great desert of Purgatory. The valley in question contains a rather important item: a way gate to the living realm on earth, currently, I might add, being guarded by two figures.  
  
But let us direct our attention to the hill overlooking the valley. As you approach you see it is not a hill as much a giant mound of skulls. None of these skulls are human though, you quickly notice. For these skulls have mighty horns, fangs, and jaws. While others are far too large or small to be human. Finally at the very top of the mound sits, cross- legged, a man.  
  
"My goddess this is boring!!!!" the man says as he stretches his arms above his head and yawning. "There has to be something more exciting going on than picking off daemons before they reach the gate," says after which he mumbles, "Not like they'd get past the guards any way."  
  
He stands up and you see that he is a little over 6 feet tall, has shaggy brown hair falling a little over his eyes, is wearing a black, hard- leather armor vest over his mildly muscular torso, black boots, black pants, a silver handled katana in a black sheath, with a black cloak falling around his shoulders.  
  
"I mean all that's come this way has been low level daemons!" He proclaims as he begins to yawn but is quickly cut short by what he sees. "Nani?"  
  
Below, down in the valley, walking towards the Earth gate appeared to be a man. "Odd. human souls can't use the gates, and no angel or greater deamon would need to use one this far out. and he's." he sniffs the air for a moment, "Oh my. um. SHE'S giving off far to powerful a aura to be a low level deamon."  
  
By this time the woman (Who it seems was dressed as a man) had reaches the gate and appeared to be arguing with the guards.  
  
"Guess she doesn't have the paper work." he chuckled as she turned, shoulders slumped, away from the gate. "This could be interesting."  
  
In a rather unneeded show offish way he leapt from the mound and landed about 100 feet in front of the mystery figure, who, though hiding it very well, tensed their muscles in preparation to defend them self.  
  
"No need for that m'lady" he said while bowing to her. "I have no interest in fighting you. as long as you have none of fighting me." The figure relaxed a slight bit still on her guard and said in what could have easily been mistaken for a somewhat high male voice, "Excuse me, but what do you mean m'lady!? And what do you want with me?"  
  
The figure was dressed also in a cloak with a traveling pack on her back. Her clothing was incredibly baggy, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail with large black sunglasses covering her eyes.  
  
"You smell to nice to be a man," he said while smirking. "My name is Pheonix."  
  
"Oh!? Like the bird?" she responded?  
  
"No." he says irritated, "Pheonix not Phoenix. Its pronounced Fee oh Nix."  
  
"Oh um.. Well my name is Celeste," she muttered softly as if not wanting any one else to hear.  
  
"How pretty a name, I know it's a common one but I knew a woman with that name once. She was the most beautiful and radiant creature you can imagine!" he sighed. "So why were you trying to get through the gate?"  
  
"Um well. you see I wanted to go see my old family back on earth, you know being dead and all," Celeste said.  
  
"Hm. well I hate to tell you but that's impossible," Pheonix responded patting her on the back. " But listen. It's getting late and there will be daemons all over this place soon. Maybe we should head back to town and stay at a hotel if you don't live nearby?"  
  
He could tell from her expression she wasn't wild about the idea.  
  
"Don't worry! I won't rape you or anything," his expression got serious, "I would NEVER do that."  
  
She was at least half convinced, "Well. fine. I guess your right. but I warn you I can take care of myself so don't try anything."  
  
Pheonix laughed, "Ok fine the town is about 3 miles outside the valley, we can get there in less than an hour and a half if we hurry."  
  
And that was the end of chapter one. I'll write more soon I promise. Please review!!! 


End file.
